Spring and Winter
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: "Maksud kalian, kalian mau aku menikah…?" hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan semuanya malah melongo… /Sequel dari 'Summer for Roze', requested fic.


**Rating -** Teen

**Genre**** -** Romance – Humor

**Disclaimer**** – **Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - © GUST/NISA

**Summary**** – **"Maksud kalian, kalian mau aku menikah…?" hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan semuanya malah melongo…** /**Sequel dari 'Summer for Roze', requested fic.

Hai~ udah lama saya ga nulis di fandom ini..heheh. Kali ini bakal jadi last sequel fanfic panjang dari **Birthday for Ulrika - Summer for Roze**. Sebenarnya ga perlu juga sih repot baca dua fic itu, saya bakal jelasin inti dua fic itu diawal fic ini...Tapi terserah pembaca juga sih, ehehe. Dari summary kayaknya udah ketahuan isi ficnya, ah biarlah~

Seperti biasa saya sisipkan legenda; **Bold **untuk BGM, _Italic _untuk pikiran karakter, underline untuk waktu.

Nah, ayo kita mulai!

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Spring and Winter-**

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><span>26 Desember<span>, 08:00 AM

**[BGM: Tsunderella Honeymoon]**

Mentari terik menyinari bumi, menembus salju-salju yang sudah mulai menumpuk di pekarangan mansion Vehlendorf yang tengah menjadi tempat utama dimulainya cerita ini. Pagi hari yang tidak berbeda dari hari lainnya, dimana nona muda bernama Lilianne Vehlendorf dengan rambut pirang yang senantiasa dikuncir dua tengah duduk di taman pekarangannya ditemani seorang maid berambut biru bernama Whim, tak lupa juga butler sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang turut berambut biru bernama Rozeluxe Meitzen serta set cangkir teh mahal tak lupa teh yang cocok untuk musim dingin—Chamomile.

Yang membuat hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya hanyalah senyum.

Ya, senyum sang butler entah kenapa tak bisa terlepas dari dirinya, padahal biasanya dia diam, berekspresi _cool_ atau malah marah. Tapi sekarang ia tidak malu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang nona muda bertanya-tanya dalam hati seraya meneguk teh yang setia dituangkan maid-nya.

"_Ih Roze kenapa sih senyum-senyum terus, dia juga lihat ke arah Whim melulu, jangan-jangan..." _ekspresi Lily memudar dan entah kenapa pipinya semakin merona. _"Roze, kau kan udah punya si Country Bumpkin, kenapa masih ngelirik Whim sih! Roze playboy, Roze! Apa kau malah sudah berhubungan dibawah kertas dengan Whim! Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku hanya mengizinkanmu dengan si Jerktown saja—"_

Kita flashback dulu.

**[BGM:**** Thinking of Old Memories]**

Beberapa bulan lalu di akhir musim panas, Ulrika Myberg—atau yang Lily sebut Country Bumpkin—ulang tahun dan menurut supervisi Yun, Roze memberikan hadiah kepada cewek kampung saingannya itu. Tengah itu sang nona menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan menang melawan Ulrika dalam urusan cintanya dengan Roze—sesuai anjuran Whim—sehingga nona muda itu menyerah tanpa syarat dan membiarkan butler kesayangannya itu bercumbu—emm, lebih tepatnya, pacaran—dengan si cewek kampung.

Dua bulan lalu, sang cewek kampung tengah dalam perjalanan ke rumah sang nona muda untuk menemui Roze, sayangnya ia hilang dan semua turut mencarinya. Ulrika diserang oleh famili naga bernama Griffin yang nyaris merenggang nyawanya—kalau Roze tidak bisa menemukannya—dan kata Vayne-san, dokter dan teman lama ayah-ibunya Lily, **ULRIKA MENCIUM KENING ROZE**. Tentu saja Lily yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam saja.

Nah, kembali ke cerita awal.

**[BGM:**** Tsunderella Honeymoon]**

"Ojou-sama, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Roze-san," tangan sang maid melambai-lambai di depan nonanya itu, sementara maid yang juga Mana itu sendiri sudah memerah seperti tomat akibat pemikiran nonanya yang sudah bertahap-tahap.

"...Ojou-sama, aku tidak sekotor itu," Roze ikutan komplain.

"H-Hah? Ah, ahahaha aku tidak berpikir apa-apa kok!" balasnya ngeles.

"Jangan bohong, ojou-sama. Daritadi sudah terdengar sampai lorong-lorong kok..." ucap Whim. "Anda kan sudah pasrah Roze-san bersama Ulrika-san, kenapa imajinasi anda masih ngeloyor kemana-mana, ojou-sama?"

"Apa maksud kata-kata yang terakhir tadi, Whim?" Lily men-_death glare _maidnya itu—dan spontan maidnya langsung melindungi kepalanya dengan nampan, sementara sang butler berusaha menyingkirkan set cangkir teh yang ada di meja terdekat.

"...Tenang aku tidak _mood _menghukummu kok," lanjut sang nona. "Kemarikan tehku lagi, Roze!"

"Ah, ini, ojou-sama." Roze merapihkan teh kembali ke tempatnya.

"...Sebenarnya aku khawatir kau akan curang dengan gadis lain..." ucap Lily mendadak. "Jadi kuharap kau selalu setia pada janjimu untuk cewek kampung itu,"

"...Lagipula, memang ada gadis lain yang bisa kuajak pacaran...?" muncul jawaban yang _to the point_.

"A, Ah! Kau bisa saja pacaran denganku, dengan Whim atau dengan Chloe-san,"

"Aku tidak ingin denganmu, aku sudah pernah bilang," Roze seketika merespon. "Whim...tidak, dia sudah punya Yun. Chloe...ah, aku lebih baik mati daripada jadi korban eksperimen..."

"A-Apa maksudmu a-a-aku dengan Yun-san, Roze-san!" Whim menginterupsi.

"Corona yang bilang padaku kalau kalian berdua—!" mulut Roze sudah disumpal oleh moncong Icicle Cannon, cowok itupun diam.

"Roze, kau selalu bisa menolakku terang-terangan," ungkap Lily dengan nada kecewa. "Jadi, kau mau tetap pacaran dengan Country Bumpkin?"

"I-Iya, Roze-san?" Whim menambahkan.

"Hm...kira-kira begitu," Roze terhenti sejenak. "Maksud kalian, kalian mau aku menikah...?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang dapat menjawab servis yang diberikan cowok itu. Yang ada malah cangkir teh mahal yang dipegang Lily jatuh begitu saja ke lantai porselen serta Whim yang menjatuhkan nampannya dengan ekspresi melongo. Semuanya terpaku, Roze kebingungan.

"APA! MENIKAH! DENGAN COUNTRY BUMPKIN!" teriak Lily dari dalam paru-parunya.

"Err, kalian mau bilang itu, kan?" Roze menghela nafas panjang.

/

Sementara itu, di sisi lain di waktu yang sama, rumah keluarga Hartzog,

**[BGM: Romantic is****n't Happening]**

Sang gadis kampung yang daritadi disebut-sebut tengah bersin-bersin di ruang tengah rumah teman baiknya itu yang tengah membaca buku-buku yang ada di rak pribadi milik Chloe. Tumben sekali ia mau membaca buku—mungkin karena Roze menyuruhnya? Entahlah. Sudah sekian hari ia menginap di rumah Chloe dan entah kenapa orangtua Chloe sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut walaupun dulu ayah Chloe setengah mati ingin mengakhiri persahabatan konyol mereka berdua sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh keluarga Chloe. Tapi yah, semua itu masih berlanjut...

"Ulrika, jangan menodai bukuku," ucap suara bernada gelap dari luar ruangan.

"Maaf, Chloe. Gatau nih kenapa bersin terus," Ulrika mengelus hidungnya. "Jangan-jangan ada yang ngomongin?"

"...Pede dahsyat," komentar gadis berkacamata bulat itu seraya membuka buku _Powerful Incanctation Using Lucifer._

"Oh ya, Jerktown apa kabarnya ya..." ucap Ulrika seraya membalik halaman buku.

"Sudah dua bulan, bukannya kau masih surat-suratan?" balas Chloe.

"Iya sih...kangen aja...gitu," Ulrika agak malu mengakuinya, jadi ia membuang pandangannya dari Chloe yang terkekeh puas.

"...Hmph, paling nanti dia kesini,"

"Masa iya?" Ulrika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Instingku bilang begitu..."

"Chloe, jangan-jangan kamu juga suka sama Jerktown—"

"...Kau mau kurebus, Ulrika?"

"Kutarik kalimatku barusan."

/

**[BGM: Noble Maiden in Love]**

"Roze, memangnya kau punya cincin? Kau bisa menafkahinya? Kau janji bersamanya sehidup semati?" pertanyaan itu kerap meluncur dari bibir sang nona yang masih dilanda shock.

"Ojou-sama, aku yakin aku bisa..." sekali lagi Roze berusaha menjawab. "Tapi yah, aku tidak punya cincin,"

"Roze! Cincin itu penting! Mas kawin!" pekik nona itu lagi.

"Aku bisa buatkan, Roze-san," Whim menunjuk tangan.

"Ooh~ kau hebat Whim~" puji Lily—sekali dalam seribu tahun. "Bagaimana? Dengan Glacier?"

"Membentuk benda dengan es itu mudah, ojou-sama." Whim mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kolam di taman, dengan sekejap mata, air yang terkumpul ditangannya membentuk menjadi es berwarna transparan, berikutnya ia membentuk es tersebut menjadi dua buah cincin berornamen sama.

"Terima kasih, Whim!" Roze segera mengambil kedua cincin tersebut dan melarikan diri.

"Kau mau kemana, Roze? Hoi, Roze!"

"Melamar cewek bodoh itu, ojou-sama!"

Lily terlunglai pingsan dari kursinya sementara Whim melambaikan tangan tanda selamat berjuang.

/

**[BGM: Bad-mouthed Girl]**

"...Jadi ini lingkaran yang kita gambar untuk memanggil Helel? Hmhm..."

Chloe menggambar sesuatu diatas kertas dan bermonolog sementara Ulrika tengah kebingungan sendiri dengan apa yang ia baca—sesuatu lembaran kertas berjudul Golden Fleece atau apalah seraya mulai angkat kaki ke jarak aman disaat Chloe mulai bersiap memanggil Helel.

"Baiklah...Helel, datanglaaaah~" Chloe membaca jampi-jampi dari buku, perlahan lingkaran yang ia gambar menyala biru muda terang dan mulai mengundang angin datang bergerumul, meluluh lantahkan isi ruangan.

"He-hei! Hentikan!"

_WUUUSH! _

...

...

"Loh, Rozeluxe-san?" ucap Chloe begitu angin mereda, sosok berambut biru dengan pakaian yang tengah amburadul dan rambut acak-acakan berdiri tepat di tempat lingkaran yang Chloe gambar.

Ulrika dengan sigap mengeluarkan _chain_-nya, "Chloe, awas! Apa ini Helel yang kau panggil? Kenapa dia mirip Jerktown!"

"Bodoh! Ini aku, Roze!" pekiknya agak kesal. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku langsung disini?"

"Aku sedang memanggil Helel, dan kau yang muncul," tunjuk gadis berkacamata. "Aku tidak salah apa-apa,"

"Mana buktinya kalau kau benar-benar Jerktown, hah?" Ulrika sudah siap mengayun _chain_-nya ke arah Roze.

"...Eh...hem!" Roze terdiam sejenak, ia merogoh kantong bajunya dan mengeluarkan cincin yang baru saja diberikan Whim.

**[BGM: A Precious Place]**

Ulrika hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya ketika Roze berlutut dihadapannya dan menunjukkan cincin yang ia pegang tepat ke hadapannya.

"Ulrika Myberg," ucapnya lantang. "Maukah kau menerima lamaranku?"

Hening.

...

**[BGM: Tsunderella Honeymoon]**

"Chloe, bisa kau buat 'sesuatu' untuk memusnahkan Helel ini...?"

"Hei cewek bodoh, aku serius!" dengan cepat, pemuda berambut biru itu memasangkan cincin ke jari manis sang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri terpaku.

"Selamat ya, Ulrika." Chloe hanya tersenyum, ia meninggalkan pasangan itu dan keluar ruangan dengan wajah bahagia—ekspresi paling jarang dari wajah Chloe.

Kembali sunyi.

"...Err, Roze? Jadi kita resmi...tuna...?"

"I-Iya," wajah Roze agak memerah. "Tepatnya, kita akan meni—"

"APA? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Makanya jangan dipotong dulu kata-kataku, bodoh!" Roze menghela nafas. "...Kita akan menikah."

"Tapi bukannya kita..." Ulrika menyela. "Kita memang saling suka, tapi apa ini benar? Maksudku—menurut buku yang Chloe baca, pernikahan adalah pertaruhan..."

"Wah, wah, kau bisa baca buku juga, gadis bodoh," ejek Roze. "Ya, keputusanku bulat, tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya suda—"

"...Aku terima, Jerktown." Ulrika memotong kalimat Roze lagi. "Karena aku mencintaimu,"

/

Beberapa bulan kemudian,

**[BGM:**** Meeting Day, Separating Time]**

Dengan hasil jerih payah Roze bekerja di tempat Vallendorf dan juga Ulrika yang mulai bekerja mengumpulkan uang, akhirnya Lily pun melunak dan mengizinkan mereka berdua melaksanakan pernikahan-walau kecil-kecilan nan sederhana dengan tamu minim dan dengan penghulu guru besar mereka, Flay Gunnar.

Soal gaun, sepertinya Lily tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk 'mempercantik' gadis kampung musuhnya itu, sebuah gaun putih semi-transparan bagaikan kaca kini ia kenakan disebelah Roze yang mengenakan tuxedo rapi.

"Waktu telah tiba, berbagai rintangan telah kalian berdua lalui, dan mereka berdua berdiri di sini di tempat yang telah dijanjikan..." Flay memulai susunan kata-katanya. "...Ahem, Rozeluxe Meitzen."

"Ya,"

"Apakah anda bersedia akan melindungi dan mengikat janji dengannya selamanya?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"...Ulrika Myberg,"

"...Ya,"

"Apakah anda bersumpah telah menunjukkan semuanya pada Roze, tanpa satupun dusta diantara kalian?"

"Ya, saya...bersumpah telah memperlihatkan segalanya pada Roze."

"Silahkan kalian berdua berpegangan tangan, sebagai komitmen atas janji yang kalian ikat."

—**The End—**

* * *

><p>EDIT: Ada kalimat yang saya lupa XD<p>

Maaf adegan wedding-nya nggak sreg orz, saya emang ga berbakat nulis romens. Yak inilah endingnya...aneh ya? Mohon dimaklumi.

Akhir kata ada review atau kritik?


End file.
